


Tell Me I'm Wrong

by Vee017



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vee017/pseuds/Vee017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parts of "Hello, Good-bye" told through the eyes of a drunken Logan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm Wrong

_**FIC: Tell Me I'm Wrong**_  
Title: Tell Me I'm Wrong  
Author: Vee017  
Genre: Drama, angst  
Setting: S2  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Alluded Max/Alec  
Summary: Parts of "Hello, Good-bye" told through the eyes of a drunken Logan.  
Word Count: 941  
Status: Complete  
Originally Posted: April 7, 2002  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I am merely playing in someone else’s sandbox for zero profit whatsoever.

I sit at my kitchen table drinking. Not believing what I had just saw. Hopeful that Max would contact me in some way so I could ask her what the hell is going on? I stopped by her place to talk to her, seeing as how she’s not returning any of my calls.

It’s early in the morning and when I get there guess who’s leaving? Alec. I thought maybe he just stopped by to annoy Max or something. But that was before he put his arm around her and leaned in close to tell her something. I wished that I could here what they were saying. She didn’t even push him away or hit him when he did it.

She actually smiled at him! And hit him playfully. They weren’t acting as they usually did around each other. I get back to my car and head home, not believing what I just saw. I’ll ask her about it. Maybe I’m wrong, I hope to hell that I’m wrong. Please tell me he didn’t spend the night.

Please.

I get home and start to where I am now. Trying to get drunk, but not too much so I can grasp all that Max has to say. For as you see I have set a trap! I cleverly turned all the lights off to make her think I was not here, brilliant aren’t I? Damn I’m already starting to sound drunk. I finally hear her come in. She’s not as quiet as she usually is. Probably sore from rolling around with Alec between the sheets! NO! No, stop, Logan

S-T-O-P calm down and relax R-E-L-A-X, it didn’t happen that is your overactive semi-drunk perverted imagination taking over and running wild. Stop it! I catch my breath and flick on the lights. Max whirled around surprised. She starts going on about a link to Manticore and the Familiars. Whoopee! I’ll look at it later!

There’s only one thing that I want to talk to her about tonight. It’ll either make me feel stupid about not believing in her more and knowing that she would never give up on us. Or it will confirm my already growing suspicions about that bastard X5. Who is always Max’s favourite topic to bitch about.

I’ve never liked him.

Especially that whole breeding partners thing.

I get up and walk over to her. If my legs worked on their own I’m sure that they would be feeling quite lazy. Alec’s not a bloody cripple could that be it? He’s strong just like her. Does she ever compare us together? I finally voice what I have been thinking and drinking about since this morning, after getting in front of her and not letting her pass.

"Is it something else?……or someone else?"

She doesn’t know how to answer, I can see it in her eyes something’s there. Please Max, tell me I’m wrong.

"I saw Alec leaving your apartment this morning," I told her, "tell me there isn’t something going on between you two?"

She was struggling for an answer, Max tell me I’m wrong! Or just don’t let it be Alec! Please tell me I’m wrong! My silent begging goes unnoticed as usual and what she says floors me.

"I wish I could," she said. And then she walked out of my life.

‘I wish I could’ it kept echoing in the back of my mind. The glass I was holding dropped to the floor and broke into a thousand pieces. I couldn’t believe it. After everything we’ve been through, that wasted year we kept fighting our feelings and then our first kiss after I thought she was dead almost killed me. It’s all because of the virus. We can’t touch, but isn’t love supposed to be more than that too? Even without the virus I have to wonder, would she still have gone to Alec? I mean come on let’s compare shall we! All the reasons why Max could want him.

They can touch.

He’s a fucking X5.

He grew up in Manticore.

He’s not crippled.

He’s a sociopath.

Maybe she likes idiots?

Well he’s definitely NOT better looking than I am and there’s the alcohol dipping into my vanity as well as sanity.

Well they are breeding partner and I’m quite sure they truly are now.

And the list goes on and on. And on and I’m drunk. I pour myself yet another drink and with any luck I’ll drink myself to death.

How could she do this?

When did this happen?

Did they sleep together at Manticore?

She told me nothing happened but now it makes me wonder. I should have known this was coming. When Max first told me they were paired off to breed and her partner was still following her around I started to get wary but reasoned it off that he was a psychopath with her serial killer brother’s face and she wouldn’t look twice at him. Especially after all the stupid things he’s done.

But no, I was right all along. They slept together. And I caught him leaving, no wonder they were acting so friendly. So here’s to you Alec! I lift my new glass up in a toast. Here’s to ruining my life, stealing my girlfriend, sleeping with her, completing your Manticore breeding assignment, and maybe even getting her pregnant.

Congratulations you twisted son of a bitch.

She’s all yours.


End file.
